Zautsuar
Zautsuar (pronounced Zout (like "Gout"-sue-are) is an Asian Water Monitor kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. He is described as the shadow counterpart to Bastamander and sees himself as the rightful "Lizard King" in contrast to Bastamander. Appearance In contrast to his arch rival, Zautsuar is surprisingly described in more detail than other villains made by the wiki founder in order to make them more sinister. Human villains in particular are kept in the shadows ready for a reveal while non human villains are also kept in the shadows (and in the case of Decepticons, may even be held until the epilogue of a story). He is a six meter long Asian Water Monitor lizard with a muscular body and a long, powerful and laterally compressed tail with a dorsal keel. Zautsuar has a very long neck and an elongated snout with the nostrils located close to the end. The lizard also has powerful jaws, very sharp teeth used and claws. On the top of the head, the scales are somewhat larger than those located on the back which are also keeled. He also has a black band with yellow edges extending back from each eye. Zautsuar, in his first appearance, is generally shown as a shadow counterpart to Bastamander in both appearance and personality and his colour scheme only makes it more believable; while Bastamander has green skin, Zautsuar has blackish skin with the main distinguishing feature being yellow spots being found on his underside. Personality Zautsar is considered by the wiki founder to be Bastamander's shadow counterpart in both appearance and personality; while Bastamander is arrogant and stubborn to almost the same extent as Firroth, Zautsuar can be seen as a Darwinist believing in survival of the fittest and seeing Ostesooks as weak because Bastamander defeated him that easily. As well as Bastamander, he can also be seen as a reptile counterpart to Blasteovark because his apathy and contempt for humanity, fighting Bastamander in Southampton and not caring about who stands in his way and later fighting at the civil parish of Bentworth and even near Bentworth House, not caring about the humans who stand in his way which makes him one of the more violent enemies in The Mammal Wars because while other enemies of Seslinian such as Blasteovark and Jomnune are violent, they are at least willing to leave to a more wide range area (granted this may be to give them more space to fight). Powers and abilities In his first appearance, Zautsuar calls himself "the true Lizard King", a claim which Bastamander refuses to accept because he has been living in England for a longer period of time, possibly even the same amount of time that Blasteovark was living in the Lake District for. But the Water Monitor's abilities somewhat make this claim true; unlike Bastamander, Zautsuar has the ability to control reptiles which illustrates his claim to being superior to Bastamander and "the true Lizard King". However, even with this reptile control, his rival and his rival's ally are both immune to it and as well as that, his reptile control ability has the same limitations as Seslinian's teleport; i.e. he cannot control reptiles in the neighbouring county or in another county. For example; if Zautsuar was in Cumbria, he would be able to control the reptiles in the South Lakes Wild Animal Park but he would not be able to control any reptiles at the Blackpool Zoo in Lancashire. Despite being a Water Monitor, he also possesses the skin of a chameleon which enables him to blend in with his surroundings, making it difficult for enemies to fight him. Along with Bastamander and Ostesooks, Zautsuar's animal, the Water Monitor Lizard, is one of the world's deadliest reptiles but he is immune to venom from other poisonous enemies such as spitting cobras. Like Seslinian, Zautsuar also possesses eye beams in the form of laser eyes and also has an enhanced awareness of the world around him enabling him to adapt to it and dodge attacks more quickly. The Mammal Wars The Lizard King: Zautsuar is first seen in the shadows after the fight between Bastamander and Ostesooks where the latter is defeated when Bastamander slams him into electric pylons plunging Southampton into darkness. Despite being initial enemies, the komodo proposes an alliance with his one time opponent to which the snake agrees, lest Bastamander let the current kill him. Despite their new alliance, the pair go their separate ways, starting with going back to their respective zoo exhibits which Zautsuar derides: "You call yourself The Lizard King and propose an alliance with an unworthy opponent? You disappoint me, Bastamander. Soon you will fight someone who is your superior!" As Bastamander returns to his exhibit which he gets all to himself, he is shocked to learn that Zautsuar has taken it over where the Asian Water monitor continues to slander Bastamander, believing him to be unworthy of "The Lizard King" title that is bestowed on him, both by himself and indeed the general public. When Bastamander demands to know who the lizard is, Zautsuar reveals himself and replies: "Your superior, Bastamander and the true Lizard King! I am Zautsuar!" Bastamander, naturally, refuses to believe such a claim and believes he is the one true Lizard King, having lived in Hampshire for a much longer period of time that Zautsuar who is believed to be in the United Kingdom for about two weeks or so. The Water Monitor further rubs salt into the wound by claiming that the only reason that Bastamander has fought and killed other opponents in his exhibition is because they were unworthy. The Komodo eventually decides on combat to settle the score as to who is the real Lizard King to which Zautsuar accepts...then promptly vanishes to Bastamander's disgust. At least, the Komodo thinks he vanishes. Zautsuar's voice however tells Bastamander that he understimates him and attacks the Komodo like a lion attacking a gazelle. He then asks Bastamander: "If I was merely a pretender to The Lizard King title, could I do this?" "This" being bringing the animals of the New Forest Wildlife Park, especially the reptiles apart from his opponent, under his control and having them attack Bastamander. As Bastamander fights off his enemies, Zautsuar flees the scene and the zoo. Or so Bastamander thinks. In fact, Zautsuar is still in the zoo and the Komodo runs right past him causing the Water Monitor to blow his cover and attack the Komodo with laser eyes, sending Bastamander flying into customer service sending tickets and money flying everywhere with one cash machine even landing on top of the Komodo seemingly concussing him. But beneath the money, Bastamander blasts Zautsuar with his own energy blasts sending Zautsuar flying before the Komodo grabs him and throws him back into the zoo. And once again, Zautsuar flees into the zoo; right back to where he and Bastamander first met: The latter's exhibit. However, despite apparently fleeing from battle, Zautsuar does not flee and instead lures Bastamander to his exhibit. There, he feigns cowardice in an attempt to make Bastamander let him live, which the Komodo does under one condition: He is to leave the United Kingdom and never comes back; but Zautsuar refuses and the pair fight a duel which results in the Water Monitor being thrown out of Bastamander's exhibit into another exhibit leaving him with glass shards embedded in his back. Zautsuar still stands from the fight telling Bastamander that they may have just met, but the Komodo isn't getting rid of him that easily to which Ostesooks agrees after coming out of the shadows. He also suggests that they leave Southampton given that they have practically fought all they want to in the zoo; Zautsuar proceeds to attack Bastamander again and get him on his back, but the Water Monitor is attacked by the Black Mamba who, surprisingly, does not induce its venom into him. Either that, or Ostesooks does not know that Zautsuar is immune to venom. Along with his rival and the snake he called "an unworthy opponent", the Water Monitor is transported out of Southampton and into the civil parish of Bentworth where he and Bastamander undergo a much more physical fight that the duel they fought at the zoo which results in a fleeing family from Bentworth Hall (presumably residents or tourists) unknowingly starting a fire in the house and the destruction of its East Wing. Bastamander proceeds to also try to kill Zautsuar by pushing the Water Monitor into the house causing it to collapse on him, but Zautsuar is unnerved and tries to drown his opponent in a nearby pond. Only the timely intervention of Ostesooks saves Bastamander's life and together, they use their venom to defeat Zautsuar and make him disappear from Hampshire and indeed the UK. The PHANTOM Invasion: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters